


We Have Two

by NightChickenFriend



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki is an Avenger!AU, Superman lives!AU, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightChickenFriend/pseuds/NightChickenFriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is why you do not allow me to think in the movie theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have Two

Batman stepped out and motioned Iron Man forward.  
"Don't be shy, rust bucket. What do you want?"  
The faceplate flipped up, exposing the face of Tony Stark. "Get the hell outta here. This place is gonna blow any second and—"  
Batman laughed. "We have a god with us."  
Thor and Loki moved to Tony's side. The faceplate went back down.   
"Shut up, moneyboy. We have two."


End file.
